


A Statue Of Ivy

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After a lot of things. But you can decided when. Maybe after IW?, Angst, Everything Hurts, Grief, I killed all my friend with this, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, after character death, so many feels!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: The Earth was not so young anymore. People had learnt from their mistakes. Heroes and Villains changed. The world still remembers though.It was not something easily forgotten.He was not easily forgotten.Loki would not too.





	A Statue Of Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [switchknitter ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter), always a joy to converse with, and I have missed all the wonderful fics you create!

Years later. When the earth has learnt they're not alone, and the world has settled; no longer fighting amongst themselves.

A black haired man walked the old streets of New York, through the park, past the Battle of New York Monument that he had visited before. He runs his fingers along the worn stone, dipping into the words of lost souls, before he continued. Steps never faulting.

He walked and walked, until he came to a towering silver building, once a home, then a company, then a company and home, now a remembrance. He stood on the steps and looked up. Head tilting back, tipping his world upwards, until he saw the glare of the top, the tip a part of the sky.

People gather in its rooms, some invent, some sit and drink, some lift children into the air, while others type away and a computer. The rooms hold open, welcoming the flow of lives in and out, always open to the public and always ready to help. Much like its creator.

And though people have long moved on, families that  _ knew  _ had long passed on. And generations passed, children raise lights to the sky and  _ remember _ . No one forgot the red and gold, that once was part of their world.

Loki stands in front of the Ornament, the Statue, the Monument, and presses a hand to the stone. His touch as cold as the grey.

He would not forget, even if this world did. He pulled back to wipe his cheeks and cast another protective spell. It would stand. Longer than this world. He would make sure of it.

As the sun sets and Loki sits with his back to the cold stone, he curls into himself, a knee to his chest and face covered by long black hair. His hands limp on his lap, as he remembers the last moments, the fight, and the pain. His pain. Their pain.

How his side had hurt, how his body had mended chunks of flesh back together, too slow, too slow. How his glamour failed him to seep cold into his limbs. But none of that hurt as much as it did cradling Tony in his arms, tears falling from his cheeks as he whispered to his beloved. 

"No, no, no no, please, please do not leave me. You promised. You promised me, Anthony."

Tony raised a weak hand, to press against the blue of Loki's cheek. He smiled, his own cheeks wet. There was blood in his mouth, but he still opened it to speak, choking.

Loki hushed him, pulling him closer to his chest.

"M's-orr-" He wheezed. Eyes dropping.

"No, no, please, it was not meant to be like this!"

The hand slipped. Metal clinked against metal. Clothes damp with blood. Tony's chest heaved one last breath. Loki let out a shout, sobbing as he shook his mortal in his arms. He choked on a sob, cradling his mortal in his arms, rocking back and forth, muttering prayers he never believed in as a child.

Loki sobbed by the stone. Wishing that times past wasn’t the present, and knowing he could not change it.

As the moon was high, a child with red hair bounced up to him. A flame against the darkening world.

"Are you the god?" She asked, quietly.

Loki blinked, rubbing his red eyes, and nodded. The wind ran fingers through her hair.

She smiled, "My great-great-great, greeaaattttttt!" She spreads her arms wide, grinning, "Grandma said I had to give this to you!" She giggled, handing over a small box, bigger than her hand.

"Did she?" Loki’s voice came out rough, but he smiled nonetheless. His lips tugged painfully against cold cheeks. Unused. Forgotten.

The girl nodded. Then hesitated. "Do you... want a hug?"

Loki froze. Slowly he smiled again, his cheeks warmed up to the act, "I think I am all right, little one."

She gave him a firm nod, then paused. As he saw sudden determination settle over her, he thought he caught a glimpse of an old friend. She lent over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

She spun on her heel and jumped away, running to two adults who waited by the tower's doors.

Loki blinked, letting his surprise wash over him. He glanced away from the three, turning his gaze to the box. His fingers slowly feel along the wood as if it was glass.

He opened it carefully, forgetting to cast spells to check for dangerous content, no longer caring for such things. And pulled the lid back to reveal a blue glow.

"Hello Sir," JARVIS' voice rang out. Loki let out another sob, covering his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have two chapters on Old Gods, New Kinks (one is nearly finished) but this was shorter and I've been busying with dragons (for uni).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me XD And the [discord chat](https://discord.gg/eJyv5KU) for convincing me I could write this 'prompt' as a one-shot!
> 
>  
> 
> 02/05/2019: HOLY SHIT, WHY, ENDGAME WHY


End file.
